Anya Van Der Polk
Anya Van Der Polk is the supporting protagonist of "Donkey Kong Country Escapades," an ally to Team DK, and Ryker's love interest. Voices * Ayaka Fukuhara (Japanese; Teenager) * Riko Hanamura (Japanese; Adult) * Mae Whitman (English; Teenager) * Moira Kelly (English; Adult) * Leyla Rangel (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) * María Fernanda Morales (Latin American Spanish; Adult) * Laura Pastor (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) * Marta Barbará (Castilian Spanish; Adult) * Eva Lluch (Catalan; Teenager) * Marta Barbará (Catalan; Adult) * Kelly Marot (French; Teenager) * Sybille Tureau (French; Adult) * Rosemarie Houde (Canadian French; Teenager) * Hélène Mondoux (Canadian French; Adult) * Adak Azdasht (German; Teenager) * Alexandra Wilcke (German; Adult) * Veronica Puccio (Italian; Teenager) * Barbara De Bortoli (Italian; Adult) * Bárbara Oliveira (Portuguese; Teenager) * Cláudia Cadima (Portuguese; Adult) * Flávia Saddy (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) * Carla Pompílio (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult) * Xǔ Shū-Pín (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager; As Maggie Hsu) * Lín Fāng-Xuě (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult) * Wú Xiǎo-Lěi (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) * Wáng Lì-Huà (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) * Wong Saan-Ji (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager; As Kandy Wong) * Zoeng Pui-Dak (Cantonese Chinese; Adult) * Lee Seon-Yeong (Korean; Teenager) * Seo Hye-jeong (Korean; Adult) * Emily Holst White (Danish; Teenager) * Pernille Højgaard (Danish; Adult) * Kirsten Fennis (Dutch; Teenager) * Ryan van den Akker (Dutch; Adult) * Cecilia Olin (Swedish; Teenager) * Kayo Shekoni (Swedish; Adult) * Karen Halldórsdóttir (Icelandic; Teenager) * Steinunn Þorsteinsdóttir (Icelandic; Adult) * Benedikte Kruse (Norwegian; Teenager) * Anne Aartun (Norwegian; Adult) * Bismillah Nana (Thai; Teenager) * Chanjira Nimpitakpong (Thai; Adult) * Ol’ga Vecherik (Russian; Teenager; As Olga Vecherik) * Tat'yana Mikhalevkina (Russian; Adult; As Tatyana Mikhalevkina) * Zuzanna Galia (Polish; Teenager) * Krystyna Tyszkiewicz (Polish; Adult) * Kukka Roine (Finnish; Teenager) * Annimaria Rinne (Finnish; Adult) * Zsanett Czető (Hungarian; Teenager) * Ágnes Bertalan (Hungarian; Adult) * Antiyóni Frangoúli (Greek; Teenager) * Alexándra Pavlídou (Greek; Adult) * Einat Aronstein (Hebrew; Teenager) * Sarit Vinou-Elad (Hebrew; Adult) * Noura Said (Arabic; Teenager) * Amany Shawqy (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Anya is a 13 year old girl with dark red velvet-colored hair tied in pigtails, amber eyes, and wearing a pink head bandana with gold flower designs on it, cyan short-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, a blue lederhosen-like dress, cream-colored socks, and black clog-styled slippers. At age 19, Anya wears a cyan long-sleeved button-up shirt, a blue sleeveless maxi dress, a cream colored apron around her waist, and black ballet slippers, but retains her dark red velvet-colored hair and amber eyes; Plus, she does wear the head bandana anymore. During the summer season, she wears a cyan cropped tanktop with gold flower designs on the straps, blue mini shorts, and black flip-flop sandals with pale pink shell designs, along with her pink head bandana with the gold flower designs. During the fall season, her outerwear is a blue long-sleeved, knee-length dress coat, along with her pink head bandana with the gold flower designs. In both fall and winter, her outfit is a cyan long-sleeved fleece pullover, a blue sleeveless dress, and baby blue pants, along with her pink head bandana with the gold flower designs, cream colored socks, and black clog-styled slippers. Her winter outerwear is a pink snow hat with a gold yellow pom-pom, a blue long-sleeved coat, dark blue snow pants, cyan mittens, a cyan scarf, and black boots. When going out in the rain, she wears a cyan long-sleeved raincoat, a cyan rain hat, and cyan boots. At night, she wears a cyan short-sleeved nightgown with poofy sleeves in both the spring and the summer. Her pajamas are a blue long-sleeved flannel pajama jacket with buttons and blue long flannel pajama pants, and sometimes wears blue slippers in both the fall and the winter. Her party outfit is a blue short-sleeved party dress with poofy sleeves, a cyan satin sash tied in a ribbon around her waist, clear baby blue stockings, frilly blue gloves, and a blue sunhat with an assortment of flowers in it, and sometimes carries a blue silk purse. At a royal ball, she wears a cyan strapless ballroom dress, cyan shoes, cyan arm gloves, and a cyan beaded necklace. When going swimming, she wears a cyan two piece bikini. When going to church, she wears a blue sleeveless taffeta dress, blue shoes, blue leggings, and a blue necklace with a blue cross pendant. Her Halloween costume is a princess costume consisting a lavender medium-sleeved dress with pink poofy sleeves, a lavender hennin with a pink contoise, and lavender ballet slippers. Personality Relationships Episode Appearances Season 1 * Christmas Specials *Donkey Kong Country Escapades: A Christmas Special Movies * Donkey Kong Country Escapades: The Movie Trivia *Anya's name is based on Anastasia Romanov from Don Bluth's 1997 film "Anastasia." *Speaking of that, her full name is Anastasia Gudrun Van Der Polk. *Like Simon and Ryker, Anya is in junior high and in 8th grade. *In Seasons 1-3, Anya starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3’s last episode, Season 4’s first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, she is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, she is a teenager. *She likes all school subjects, and is, therefore, the smartest student in school. *She is the only polite human ally in Team DK. *Unlike her friends, Anya gets along with her family very well. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Protagonists